


Mayfly Lives

by MinervaFan



Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Couldn't avoid angst but I kept it to a minimum, F/F, Feminism, LGBTQ Themes, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaFan/pseuds/MinervaFan
Summary: Inspired by be yourself my ally by imperfectcircle (which you should definitely read first)Summary of the previous story: In the summer of 1919, Etta Candy travels with Diana to Themyscira. Posing as Diana’s consort, Etta’s true mission is to represent the “World of Man” and help convince the Amazons not to sever ties with humanity forever. Lots of great characterization, kittens, pineapple sherbet, and sweet, sweet fluff. Oh, and they kiss.This story picks up where that story left off.





	Mayfly Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [be yourself my ally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674149) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 

The nights of Themyscira were as far from London, Manchester, and Blackpool as Earth was from the planets Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn. Etta Candy’s time on this island paradise had been far from uneventful, what with almost dying of hypothermia and helping Diana stop the untimely and permanent departure of the Amazons from their realm. Accustomed as she was to chaos and intrigue, Etta had to admit it was a bit much for the space of four days.

Oh, and there was the kiss. Correction, kisses.

As she walked from the Fiveshore Beach with Celaneo, Eurybe, and Phoebe, the three Amazons who had been assigned as her _ de facto _ handlers here on Themyscira, Etta felt herself reliving every blissful moment of that... _ those _ kisses. 

The sweetness. The tenderness. The strength in Diana’s body. The gentleness of her hands on her face as she kissed both Etta’s cheeks and declared her heart “not safe.” Oh, Diana! _ Your _ heart not safe? What heart could be safe in _ your _ presence? 

Etta smiled to herself as the four walked together. Diana had stayed behind on the beach. There was much to be discussed between the Amazon and Queen Hippolyta, whose support of the secessionists placed her squarely on opposite sides of the dispute from her daughter. Etta knew Diana had been hurt, but she could not move past her own joy to worry too much. Diana and her mother would sort it out. She knew in her heart that everything would be okay. At this moment, she even believed in the Forever Peace being hammered out in Paris.

When Diana of Themyscira kissed you, it was truly hard to feel anything but optimism and joy.

“Your things will be brought to you,” Celaneo said as she guided Etta up the stairs to Diana’s room. Eurybe and Phoebe had already gone their separate ways, ostensibly to retrieve Etta’s belongings.

So _ that’s _ what Diana had murmured to the Amazons before sending them off to the residences! Etta tried not to blush. She was hardly a stranger to the pleasures of cohabitation, and she was certainly not going to say no to Diana’s offer. But to be so...blatant about it.

She doubted, sadly, she would ever truly overcome her Victorian upbringing and mores. Etta cursed the part of her that would forever be looking over her shoulder, even in this paradise of women just like her--well, _ in some ways _ , just like her. The most improbably beautiful woman in the whole world, perhaps who ever lived, _ desired her. _ Mrs. Candy’s bonny Etta! 

She pulled Diana’s cloak around her, even though the residences were warm and comfortable, as she followed Celaneo to the sumptuously appointed rooms that Diana, Princess of Themyscira, occupied when home. She smiled graciously as Celaneo nodded, not quite winking, and left her to her own devices. 

The cloak was warm and soft, with just the barest hint of Diana's scent clinging to it. Etta looked around, taking in the soft colors, the artwork, the utter simplicity of beauty that defined every square inch of the room. It was Diana herself, expressed in the design and aesthetic and form, beautiful yet simple, utterly divine but welcoming.

She buried her face in the cloak, breathing in the scent. Etta wanted to simply fall into this unexpected bliss, allow herself to believe the fairy tale of which she’d been thrust into the starring role. She bit her lower lip, thoughts rushing willy-nilly through her mind as she stepped out onto a small balcony. She could see the ocean in the distance, calm and mesmerizing under the moonlight. Above her, stars scattered in their own logic about the navy sky, the same stars she’d seen all her life over England, yet completely foreign to her now.

She remembered as a child, all those well-meant questions from the aunties and neighbor women and friends of friends of friends. “Well, Etta, surely someday you’ll make a fine wife, won’t you?” 

She’d smiled and blushed, hiding behind the alleged shyness she’d so carefully fostered as year after year passed with no young beau to speak of. _ Of course, Etta is shy. Strong enough personality when on her own, but put her in the company of eligible young men, and she shuts up like a clam. _

There was no other way, of course, no option of truth where she could simply tell them they would _ never _ find the right man for her, no matter the number of available lads they introduced or unfortunate teas they planned. 

It was only when the dreaded word “spinster” began to be bandied about that her mother agreed it wise for Etta to train for a career. She reveled in secretarial school, learning all the skills that would ensure her a life of independence and self-sufficiency. Being surrounded by other women like herself, spinsters who more often than not were quite happy to be free of matrimony, had been a revelation as had the close...friendships...she’d formed with more than one of her classmates.

Of course, these things weren’t spoken of. These things were _ never _ spoken of, she thought, except in the rare, utter safety of a lover’s arms.

“Are you too warm?” a voice from behind her asked. Etta turned to find none other than Queen Hippolyta herself standing in the room behind her.

“Your majesty,” she bowed and hurried back in from the balcony. “I didn’t hear you enter. My apologies. I was just enjoying the view.”

The older woman, the queen herself, smiled indulgently at Etta. “I never tire of looking upon the sea,” she admitted. “There was a time, long ago, when I would have…” She stopped, her nostalgic expression disappearing as she took Etta’s hands in her own. “I wished to apologize once more to you, dear Etta, for my part in this evening’s...proceedings.”

“It is a very difficult situation, your Majesty. Everyone wants what is best for Themyscira.”

Hippolyta gave her a wry look that ensured she knew diplomacy when it was presented to her. They both knew what the Amazons had done that night, sneaking off to perform the separation ritual in the dead of night, was bad form at best, betrayal at worst. 

“Diana chose well,” Hippolyta said, squeezing Etta’s hands gently. “Your words were well-spoken, Etta.”

Etta nodded slightly but said nothing. That dreaded lasso had already ripped too many truths from her lips tonight, truths she’d dared not even admit to herself before Hippolyta had called mercy and released her. "Where is Diana?"

"There is much she must discuss with Xanthippe if bad blood is to be avoided." The Amazon queen’s gaze was shrewd, close, but not unkind. Etta could feel it like sunlight on her skin, a little too bright, a little too revealing, yet not quite intense enough to burn. “When we first met, Etta, I asked you two questions. I believe I will ask them again, in hopes of a more..._ candid _ response.” With that, she lifted Etta’s chin, looking straight into the Englishwoman’s eyes. “Do you love my daughter? Are you worthy of her?”

Etta smiled, a slight flush coloring her cheeks. “More than anything on Earth,” she answered truthfully the first question. “And, who is worthy of anything or anyone in this world?”

Hippolyta raised an eyebrow, smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Etta first on one, then the other cheek. “Well spoken, child.” She nodded to the younger woman, turning to leave. “Diana wished you to be comfortable while she was gone. If you need anything…”

Etta shook her head, walking beside the queen as they spoke. “I’ll be fine.”

The Amazon paused at the door, turning again to squeeze Etta’s hands. “I imagine you too have much to discuss with my daughter.” Her smile was blinding. Etta had never in her life imagined she would be having this conversation with anyone’s mother, much less a woman like Diana's mother. 

“I imagine we have…” She laughed awkwardly. “Thank you again, your Majesty, for taking the time to speak to me.”

Hippolyta leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. “Be happy, sweet Etta. It is allowed.” 

And with that, she was gone and Etta found herself once again alone in Diana’s rooms. Still wrapped in Diana’s cloak, she wandered into the bedroom. She felt a wave of dizziness for the briefest of moments. So much had happened!

She dropped into a chair covered in the softest, plumpest cushions she’d ever imagined, and closed her eyes just for a moment.

She woke to a tiny paw pressing against her cheek. The more-black-than-white kitten was stretched out on the pillow next to her, its wiry form contorted into a shape that seemed to defy the basic tenets of geometry, its jaw gaping wide in a tremendous yawn. Her shadow lay curled on Diana's lap, purring contentedly as the two snoozed in the same chair Etta herself had apparently dozed off in earlier. At some point she’d obviously been transferred to the enormous bed, complete with feline companion. 

She sat up, still a bit sleep dazed, and deposited the kitten on the bed beside her. Through the open window behind Diana, she saw that the moon hung low over the western horizon. It had been mid-sky when she'd returned from the beach. Now, its dying light framed Diana like a halo from one of the stained glass windows she remembered from St. Alphege Church in Solihull as a child. 

As if aware of Etta’s gaze, the Amazon stirred. Even in the shadowed light, there was no mistaking her cautious expression as she scanned the room to make sure all was safe.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Etta murmured.

Diana flashed her a smile. "You did not disturb me," she insisted, lifting the more-white-than-black kitten from her lap and depositing its limp frame on the floor. It scampered a bit before springing onto the bed and snuggling up to the other cat. “I was not sleeping very deeply.”

"I swear I just sat down for a moment. How long have you been sitting there? I certainly did not mean to put you out of your bed."

"You did not put me out of my bed," Diana said as she lifted herself from the chair with more grace than either cat had managed. She crossed the short distance to sit next to Etta on the large bed. Both kittens lifted their heads lazily, but did not move to accommodate the tall human interloper. "I put _ you _ in my bed," she corrected. With a soft chuckle, she brushed a stray ginger curl from Etta’s forehead. "I hope you slept comfortably."

Etta laughed, ignoring the lightning that thrilled through her nerves at the Amazon's touch. “Well, I’m fairly certain Lady Astor herself would approve of the accommodations. How did your conversation with Xanthippe go?”

Diana frowned. “She has been my friend for a very long time, but we do not always agree on the right way to proceed.” Drawing in a deep breath, she shrugged. “We agreed that we must both open ourselves to the other’s point of view if we are to come to a solution that will be beneficial to all.”

“Very civilized,” Etta said, patting Diana’s hand gently. “This must be very difficult for you.”

Diana caught Etta’s hand in her own and gave it a soft, brief squeeze. “It would have been unbearable without your support, Etta.” With a shrug she added, “I hope it was not presumptuous of me, asking for you to be brought here. I had hoped to be back earlier so that we could...we could discuss...what happened earlier.”

Etta blushed. “You weren’t presumptuous,” she whispered. “I rather think we should talk about...what happened.” Her breath caught in her throat as Diana lifted her hand to those soft, perfect lips, kissing sweetly, her breath warm against Etta’s skin. “Don’t you think?”

"It will be dawn soon," Diana whispered. "Perhaps… There is a place on the island that I would like to share with you. It is not a difficult journey; if we leave now, we can be there by sunrise."

Etta wondered momentarily if her definition of difficult was the same as Diana’s, but nodded her head anyway. The conversation at hand was going to be delicate enough. A bit of privacy might ease the awkwardness. "That sounds delightful," she said. "We can pack a picnic."

Diana’s smile was enormous as she swept off the bed, sending the kittens scattering. “I will gather provisions,” she said enthusiastically. “We will do a fair bit of walking, so you may wish to dress for it.”

Before Etta could ask for a clearer definition of what Diana meant by “a fair bit” of walking, the Amazon placed a quick kiss on her cheek and dashed from the room.

“Well, that went well,” Etta said to the cats. The cats’ only response was to indignantly skulk under the bed. "We're going to have to name you two, if only to know who is ignoring us." The cats did not respond.

“Right, then. Dress for a hike. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

  


  


Well, then, Etta thought as she stared at the very large, very tall, very _ equine _ creature in front of her. 

Well.

Diana had mentioned walking shoes. She’d said nothing of riding.

Nothing particularly of riding this..._ enormous _...horse.

Now, Etta was no stranger to horses. Of course, that would be ridiculous. Even London had not been completely taken over by motorcars. Many tradesmen and ordinary people used horse-drawn carts despite the encroachment of the automobile. 

But. _ But _. Horses were hitched to wagons. They were blindered and apathetic and completely uninterested in short English women bustling to and fro on the busy London streets.

_ This _ horse? This horse had...well, it _ looked _ at her. 

This horse looked down at her, tall, proud, and unimpressed.

No wonder, of course. The only time Etta herself had ridden a horse was at a county fair when she was four years old. She’d been sat upon a tired old mare tied to a post who trod in bored circles while children sat on her back in a beat up side saddle.

_ This _ horse was used to Amazon warriors.

Etta swallowed hard. She’d considered wearing the beach costume she’d brought with her to Blackpool, but had settled on a looser-fitting dress the Amazons had gifted her upon arrival. It gave more flexibility for walking and (heaven forbid) climbing, while still being sturdy and about as modest as these warrior women conceived of. She wore her comfy walking boots. No problem there.

“She is very gentle,” Diana said. She’d already thrown a pack over the other horse and was waiting in the pre-dawn light for Etta to mount. “You need not be afraid.”

“Oh, she’s lovely. A fine horse. Beautiful creature,” Etta added with a nervous chuckle. “Worthy of an Amazon.”

Diana wrinkled her nose, a frown darkening her perfect features. “Is the saddle not to your liking?”

Etta patted the leather gamely. “No, no, of course not. It’s wonderful. _ Fine _ craftsmanship.”

“You do not know how to ride,” Diana said flatly, hiding the tiny smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

“Not exactly, _ per se _ ,” Etta admitted. “I mean, I’m familiar with the general theory behind the equestrian arts, yes…” She heard herself stuttering slightly, feeling the biggest fool. “It’s all fairly straight-forward. But as far as _ practical _ experience, I am not…” She sighed. “No. No, I do not know how to ride.”

Diana’s smile grew wider. “If you wish, I believe I can find a cart to attach--” At Etta’s horrified look, she laughed. “Or you could ride with me.” She patted the haunch of the sturdy white horse she’d packed. “Atalanta will be quite gentle, and I will make sure you do not fall.”

Grateful for the dim light, Etta could feel the blush covering her face. The saddle on Atalanta was Western, not an English side saddle. She’d seen the Themysciran women ride--wild, powerful, fearless. 

The only way she was going to get astride that horse was to hitch her dress up around her hips. She blushed again, embarrassed by her own shyness. Certainly she’d worn less and done more in her time, but to ride with Diana?

What were her choices? Diana had invited her, wanted to share her island with her. Etta took a deep breath, shoving the vestiges of her early Victorian conditioning down hard. “Well, then, if we’re to beat the sunrise, I suppose we should get on with it, eh?”

To her surprise, Diana lifted her as if she weighed nothing, settling her gently on Atalanta’s back before swinging herself up behind her. “Hold on here,” Diana instructed her. “And keep your thighs tight. It will help with balance.” 

“Of course,” Etta said, a little breathless as Atalanta shifted her enormous bulk below them. “Perfect. Fantastic.” 

“Don’t be afraid,” Diana whispered into her ear as she leaned forward to take the reigns. She wrapped a single strong arm around Etta’s waist, holding her tightly before signaling the horse into a gentle walk. 

Early in the current century, when Etta had been younger and slightly more daring, a charming friend from school had scandalized all of Solihull by procuring a bicycle. In those days, women on bicycles were strictly taboo--it was still seen as an act of wantonness and rebellion for a woman to ride such a contraption. Perhaps in London, maybe, or America...but _ Solihull _?

One night, after a bit too much wine and study, Etta had allowed herself to be convinced by that _ very _ charming friend to try the bicycle. Although she’d never managed to go very far without losing her balance, those moments in motion had been thrilling and, well, decadent.

Except for thrilling and decadent, this felt nothing like riding a bike. First, the bike did not have a mind of its own. Second, the bike was very much closer to the ground.

And third, the bicycle may have been forbidden, but there was no Diana behind her, warm and firm, her arm at her waist, her scent in the air. The bicycle did not boast the smooth skin of Diana’s legs nestled behind her own bare legs, nor Diana’s chest against her back.

As the walk quickened to a trot, the sensations in the lower half of her body intensified. Etta was suddenly aware why this sort of riding had been frowned upon by the older ladies. She sighed, enjoying the rocking motion, and leaned back into Diana slightly. She could definitely get used to this.

They stopped for breakfast under a copse of trees near a cool, fast-running stream. Diana had packed a simple meal of fruit, cheese, and wine which they spread out on a blanket beneath a carob tree overlooking the eastern coast of the island. The sky was pink and purple above the sea, growing orange where the sun peaked its way over the horizon to start the day. They watched the gulls over the water, circling and diving like tiny white dots against the ocean waves below. 

“Etta?” Diana’s voice was pensive, an uncertain expression on her face as she rested on one arm next to the Englishwoman. "Can you explain something to me?"

Etta took a sip of her wine before finishing the hunk of cheese and dark bread she was eating. "I can certainly try, dear."

Diana looked slightly uncomfortable as she searched for the best way to pose her question. "I understand that rules of dress are different in the world of men, but you are on Themyscira." She shrugged, shaking her head. "I do not wish to offend, but I cannot fathom why you have worn a corset today."

Etta felt the blush forming in her cheeks. By the time she'd gulped down the last of her wine, her entire face was hot and pink. "Oh, my," she stammered. "I..."

"It was impossible not to feel it when we were riding," Diana added with studied innocence. There was no mistaking the flush of Etta’s embarrassment. "I am sorry, Etta. I should not have asked."

Etta busied herself tidying the remains of breakfast, assiduously avoiding eye contact as she said, "Nonsense, Petal," a little too casually. Between the kisses last night and her own body's less than proper response to the ride with Diana, she couldn’t help but be thrown by the stark intimacy of the query. Granted, Diana came from a very different world.

A world where, apparently, asking questions about underwear was perfectly normal.

"It cannot be comfortable," Diana added.

Despite the kindness in the Amazon’s tone, Etta felt herself squirming under her honest, scrutinizing gaze.

How could she explain to this woman what it meant to be...well, to be Etta? To be an Etta in a world of Claires and Evelyns was hard enough. To be an Etta on an island full of immortal warrior woman, each almost (but _ not quite _) as beautiful as Diana herself?

The Themyscirans knew hundreds of language, but Etta doubted she could find the vocabulary to explain. 

How to explain the gaze that went just beyond her, just above her short stature, to the woman more fashionable, more acceptable, more _ classically _ beautiful?

Of course, had she been in the market for a husband, it would have been infinitely worse. Women, especially women of her inclinations, tended to be more practical than the average potential husband who expected aesthetic perfection in return for economic security, regardless of how attractive or unattractive he might be.

Still… 

Still, even she had her insecurities, which were made only more pronounced by the memory of Diana’s mouth against hers. How could she explain to a woman who was utter perfection what it meant to be insecure about your looks?

“I...I just…”

Her eyes met Diana’s. There was no judgement there, no condemnation. Just confusion.

In a heartbeat, Etta made the decision to be brave. She had no idea what this was between them or what it might become. But she knew that unless she adopted Diana’s blunt honesty, they might waste a considerable amount of time with needless misunderstandings.

“I wore it because I was nervous.” She gathered her breath, deep and calming, into her and continued. “I know it’s silly and vain and ridiculous, but I felt..” She lifted her hands in resignation. “You are beyond a doubt the most beautiful creature I have ever known in my entire life. You are more beautiful than anyone I could have dreamed up in my wildest fantasies...and _ you kissed me _.” She blushed, lowering her eyes slightly. “I wanted to look...I wanted to be attractive to you.”

Diana sat up, a fluid move that sent shivers up Etta’s spine as she watched the toned muscles flex and stretch under that perfect, smooth skin. 

So much skin…

“But you are beautiful, Etta.” Diana said it as if she were saying the sky was blue, or that up and down were in opposite directions, or that the ocean was indeed quite wet. “You _ are _ attractive. How can binding yourself into a contraption that suffocates and immobilizes you _ possibly _ make you feel more beautiful?”

Etta smiled at Diana’s earnest compliments. It was just so..._ Diana _. “I have my charms,” she admitted. “The corset merely helps me accentuate my good points while...minimizing my flaws.” When Diana simply refused to understand, she resorted to that old standby when dealing with foreigners who didn’t get the nuances of the English language. “I accentuate my good points,” she said, forming the shape of an hourglass in the space between them. “And I minimize my flaws.” At this she used her hands to mime an exaggerated belly.

Diana frowned. No, Diana scowled. “Your belly is a flaw?” She shook her head in amazement. “Who would think that a belly is a flaw? Who told you your belly was a flaw?”

Despite the inherent embarrassment of the situation, Etta couldn’t help laughing. “Why, _ everybody _, love!”

Diana snorted. “No Amazon would ever think something so foolish.” She stopped, suddenly realizing she’d just implied that Etta was foolish. Her horrified look only made Etta laugh more.

She took Diana’s hands in hers, lifting them to her lips to kiss them gently. “Darling Diana, you are indeed a miracle. Of _ course _ it’s silly _ and _ foolish. I know that, of course.” She sighed as Diana opened her hand to cup Etta’s cheek. “Oh, the things we do when we’re in…” She stopped herself just short of saying ‘in love.’ But the silence hung between them for a moment before Diana leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips.

“_ You _ are the miracle,” she whispered before kissing her again. “And you are beautiful.” 

Etta couldn’t help herself; the fervor in her words sent a thrill straight down her spine. She pressed her lips hard against Diana’s, reveling in the feel and taste and scent of her. “Beloved,” she whispered breathlessly.

Diana leaned forward, resting her forehead against Etta’s for a long moment. “Do you think you could bear another ride?” she asked. “It is not far, but there is something I think you should see. We can be there and back with plenty of time to…”

Etta kissed her silent. “Anywhere you wish to go, love,” she said. “I’ll follow.”

  


The ride was, as Diana promised, quick and easy. As she grew more comfortable, Etta found herself enjoying the ride. Atalanta’s gait was smooth and sure, and Diana took the time to point out various natural features she thought Etta might find interesting. Everywhere she looked, another breathtaking vista pleased her eyes. She breathed in the clean, fresh air, made salty by the ocean below. 

Diana eased the horse towards a large rocky promontory, bringing them far closer to the edge than Etta was completely comfortable with. She leaned into Diana’s strong embrace, reassuring herself that the Amazon most certainly had no intention of allowing them to plunge to their death onto the rocky coast below. 

“I don’t think we should go much further in this direction, love,” she joked nervously. Diana laughed, bringing the horse to a full stop. Etta had to admit, despite the dizzying height, the view was spectacular. From their vantage point, she could see the whole of Themyscira, nestled like a jewel within the setting of the intense blue waters. “Oh, Diana!” she gasped. “It’s...breathtaking.”

“It is,” Diana agreed. “But it is not what I brought you here to see.” She wrapped her arms around Etta, continuing to speak in those softly accented tones. “When the Amazons first arrived on Themyscira, they were astonished by the beauty of the island. After generations of warfare and strife, Themyscira to them was nothing short of paradise. In gratitude for the abundance granted to them by the gods, the Amazons wished to create an offering.” She clicked her tongue, and Atalanta turned a quarter turn to the left.

Before them, Etta saw a large cliff face jutting high above them, facing the ocean. How she’d missed it on the way in astonished her. Diana had carefully navigated so as to keep her from seeing it, she supposed, in order to create the proper dramatic effect.

“My…” Etta gasped, trying to find the words to express her reaction. Painted onto the cliff face as high and wide as the rocks themselves was the image of a woman, nude and round, with flowing hair and widespread arms. Her face was serene, lovely, kind. Her breasts were heavy and full, her arms and legs full and strong. Her belly was rounded and dimpled, jutting slightly out over the juncture of her sex.

“In the time before time, before your God of Man, before even the Gods of Olympus, there was Gaia. She was the mother of the gods, the mother of the Earth, the mother of the stars and sky and heavens. Gaia the creator, Gaia the provider, Gaia the destroyer.” She squeezed Etta tightly, whispering in her ear. “When the world of man sees you, they see someone who must be made small. But when an Amazon sees you...” she kissed the tender spot behind Etta’s ear. “They see the goddess.” 

Etta felt her breath catch in her throat as she gazed on the painting. It was so..._ beautiful _. So powerful and primal and real. She only realized there were tears in her eyes in retrospect. 

“Never let anyone make you small, Etta,” Diana said fervently. “Never make yourself small for _ anyone _, not even for me.”

Etta could say nothing as they sat there for a moment, just herself and Diana and Atalanta and Gaia and the whole damned truth of it all. 

She felt...beautiful.

  


The walking portion of their morning took them downwards along a slowly-winding trail that grew steeper and narrower as they went. Etta was grateful for her sturdy shoes as the path turned into steps cut directly from stone that spiraled down into a hidden grove. While not particularly afraid of heights, she had a defined rule about not plummeting through tree limbs towards an ill-defined destination below.

Not that Diana would let her fall. The steps were wide enough, of course, and smoothed by the steps of many feet over the years. Diana went first, provisions slung in a pack over her shoulder as she led the way, slowing to allow Etta time to catch up and generally being beautiful and reassuring as the two descended the path. 

When they reached solid ground at last, Etta was barely winded. She suspected the trip back up might be more challenging, but now was not the time for that. Every time Etta thought Themyscira had shown her the far extent of its beauty, the boundary was pushed a bit further.

They’d climbed down into a natural grotto, lush and green and dominated by a sparkling pool fed by a waterfall. The sunlight came in a glimmering shaft of light that seemed otherworldly to Etta’s eyes. Halfway to the surface was a hollow cut into the rock which showcased the most beautiful marble statue she had ever seen.

“It is called Aphrodite’s Grotto,” Diana explained. “Amazons have been coming here for centuries to ask Aphrodite’s blessings on their love.”

The statue, obviously a carving to represent the goddess Aphrodite herself, seemed to smile down upon them. Etta could only imagine how the intrepid Amazons had managed to navigate the heavy marble statue into its current location. A mental flash to a childhood excursion to the Birmingham Museum and the Egyptian statues she saw there. She’d never been a particularly religious person, but at that moment Etta said a fervent prayer to any god, Christian, Greek or other that might have been listening. Please, she prayed, don’t ever let anyone see this statue behind a case in some museum.

“It’s breathtaking,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Even with the gentle sound of the waterfall, it seemed too sacred a place for noise. “It’s….” She took a deep breath. “It’s so...perfect!” 

She tore her gaze away from the transcendent beauty, turning to see Diana gazing down at her with the same serene smile the statue of Aphrodite had worn. “You are perfect,” she whispered. She lifted her hands to the Amazon’s cheeks, standing on her toes to place a kiss on that smile. Their height difference was ridiculous, but they managed. 

Oh, how they managed….

When they finally separated, Etta found herself dazed and breathless. She leaned against the taller woman, breathing in her scent as Diana’s fingers played in her ginger curls.

“It is customary to give an offering to Aphrodite,” Diana said. “You are under no obligation to…” She paused, kissing the top of Etta’s head. “We do not have to undergo the ritual if you are not ready. I have no desire to rush you.”

Etta was not certain what ritual Diana referred to, but she’d lived long enough to know better than to do _ anything _ involving ancient gods when in the flush of a new romance. “Thank you,” she said sincerely. “Thank you for being patient.” She nestled into Diana’s strong embrace, a smile in her heart and on her lips. “But…” Reluctantly, she eased out of the Amazon’s arms. “I _ would _ like to make an offering to Aphrodite if it’s allowed. I’m not quite up to speed on the etiquette here.”

Diana’s smile was genuine, pure, and intoxicating. “Anyone who wishes to make an offering can do so,” she assured her.

Etta steadied herself with a deep breath. The idea had come to her in a flash, had been an impulse, really. But now that it had taken form in her mind, she could feel the compulsion so strong it threatened to overwhelm her. “I’m C of E, so forgive me if I’m not up on Ancient Greek rituals.”

“Do the best you can,” Diana assured her, pointing to an altar carved into the stone just under the statue. “You must place the offering there. A prayer is customary, but you may also make the offering in respectful silence.”

Etta turned towards the altar, a rush of fear mingling with the thrill of what she was about to do. Looking back at Diana, she added, “I may need your help.” And then, she turned her gaze back to the statue. She focused on the statue. She narrowed the entire cosmos down, in her mind and heart and nerves, to herself. And the statue.

And then Etta Candy, a good Englishwoman born late in the reign of Queen Victoria, began to undress. She lifted the Themysciran gown over her head, folding it neatly and placing it on the ground at her feet. She removed her shoes and placed them next to the gown. “Diana,” she whispered. 

Diana was behind her, warm, powerful. But Etta kept her eyes on Aphrodite, on the goddess of love and beauty and sacred womanhood. “Yes?”

“Please undo my corset.” 

And Diana untied the corset, slowly, reverently, respectfully. Etta felt it loosen, felt the familiar release as her body relaxed, felt the tiny thrill of arousal she always felt when another woman undressed her. With any other deity, Etta might have worried, but she trusted and she kept her heart steady and she took the garment when Diana handed it to her. And there, clad only in her knickers and camisole, Etta made her offering to the goddess. 

“I am not sure how to do this, your...holiness,” she said as she approached the altar. “I was raised Church of England, and we do things a bit differently where I come from. But I just...I just wanted to thank you. For this place, for these people, for Diana, for...well, for everything. I’m not perfect, far from it.” She bowed slightly as she lay the corset on the altar. “I can’t guarantee I’ll get it right. But I promise, from this day forward to the best of my ability, I will never make myself small again.”

She stepped back from the altar, making an awkward half-courtsey as she did. “Thank you.” 

“That was perfect,” Diana said. 

Etta turned to see the Amazon staring at her, a look of pride mingling with admiration and outright desire on her face. She blushed, somehow shyer clad in her undergarments than if she’d been fully nude. “Well. This is me.” She shrugged. “Don’t slip on the stairs running away in horror,” she laughed nervously at her own bad joke. 

The voice that escaped Diana’s lips was low and hoarse with desire. “You are exquisite.”

Etta’s words caught in her throat as Diana took her in her arms, kissing her deeply. “I almost believe you.” The feel of Diana’s lips against hers, brushing her cheek, her jaw, her throat...it was bliss. It was madness and truth and heaven and all the sordid, naughty things she blushed to think about. Etta responded in earnest, allowing herself to fall into the desire she felt, hands reaching hungrily to touch every inch of exposed flesh she could find. Her mouth forgot shame, moaning and searching, teeth grazing, tongue tickling the salty skin. 

It was Diana who broke first, breathless, eyes glistening with desire and amusement. “It is customary to bathe in the pool of Aphrodite.”

Etta laughed, equally breathless as she rested her head against Diana’s shoulder. “I didn’t bring my swimming costume,” she said, laughing again at the absurdity of the comment.

“We do not need swimming costumes,” Diana said in that serious tone of hers that was anything but serious. She stepped back, lifting the harness for her sword and lasso over her head and dropping it to the ground beside her. Then she removed her leg guards, bracelets, and armbands. Finally, after slipping out of her shoes, she reached behind her to unfasten her dress.

Etta watched her...words failed to describe what Diana was becoming to her. More than love, perhaps worship? Perhaps a longing older than time itself. But she knew that to stand before this woman, this demigod, was to stand before love itself. Life itself.

“Aphrodite…” She stopped herself. Even dazed by Diana’s unearthly beauty, she had better sense than to compare her to Aphrodite herself. Wars had been started by less arrogance than that. Instead, she said, “Aphrodite has blessed you.”

Diana reached a hand out to her. “We are both blessed,” she whispered. Slowly, respectfully, she lifted the camisole over Etta’s head, bringing the silky fabric to her face to breathe in the mortal’s scent. “You are a blessing,” she added. 

Etta shrugged out of her knickers, leaving them forgotten on the ground as she stepped into Diana’s waiting embrace. It was hardly the first time she’d been with another woman in this state of undress, but never so...shamelessly. Here, in this sacred place, with sunlight dappling on the water, reflecting onto their skin, she stood naked before her lover and her god and the goddess of this grove.

And she felt no shame.

“I believe you promised me a swim.”

  
  


The water was perfection, temperate and clear and refreshing against her bare skin. She and Diana danced more than swam, an elaborate and intricate blend of kisses, touches, giggles and playful splashing. The pool sloped quickly as it neared the base of the waterfall, so much so that Etta soon found herself unable to touch bottom. She floated, reaching out to Diana for balance as they pulled together into another sweet embrace. 

“Thank you,” she murmured into Diana’s ear as they floated together, spinning slowly with the current. “Thank you for this place and this world and this moment. I love you, Diana.”

“I love you, Etta Candy.” It was a prayer and a promise, spoken by an immortal, and Etta believed it with all of her heart as their touches grew more specific. By the time they’d reached the shore, there was no further doubt of their desire. And when they came together as lovers, there was no doubt in Etta’s mind that this was the woman she would live for and die for and that no one else would ever hold a space like this in her heart again.

They lay in the sunlight afterward, dozing and touching and speaking in hushed tones. Etta nestled against Diana, her curves conforming to Diana’s soft but solid shape as they lay on the picnic blanket the Amazon had packed. The sunlight dappled against their skin flickered with the shadows of leaves and branches overhead. The sound of the waterfall had turned into a gentle buzz in the back of her consciousness.

“Have you ever brought anyone here before,” she dared ask, raising her eyes in a playful challenge to Diana. She had no delusions, of course. Diana was thousands of years old. It would have been a surreal form of arrogance to think she was the first woman the Amazon had ever loved.

Diana, being Diana, completely missed her teasing tone and answered her with thoughtful sincerity. “Only once,” she admitted. “A very long time ago.”

Etta caught a trace of something unspoken in Diana’s tone. “And how did that work out?” she prompted.

There was a brief hesitation before Diana frowned slightly. “I was _ very _ young,” she admitted. “My judgment was not quite…” She blushed. “It did not go well.”

Etta lifted herself onto her right elbow, a smile widening her features. “Oh, now I must hear what happened.”

The Amazon’s blush deepened. “As we descended the steps, I cut my leg on a sharp stone. And Ianthe was stung by a wasp no sooner than we reached the grotto. Before we could even begin the ritual, the skies exploded into the worst thunderstorm I had ever before seen, leaving us cold and miserable and absolutely certain that Aphrodite did _ not _ approve of our joining.” 

Etta couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, you poor love! That must have been perfectly devastating for you.” 

Diana grinned good-naturedly. “At the time, it was. But now Ianthe and Selene are happy with each other and have been for decades. And…” She looked above her pointedly. “I am here with you, and there isn’t a cloud in the sky.”

Etta leaned forward to kiss her. “Not a single drop of rain.” She kissed her again and then turned her eyes towards the statue above. “Thank you, Aphrodite,” she whispered.

  


Time on Themyscira passed in a steady rhythm. In the mornings, Diana and the Amazons trained. Unable and unwilling to be idle, Etta made herself as useful in the gardens and kitchens as she could be. Council meetings were held in the afternoons, with ongoing talks on how best to solve, as it came to be known, “the problem of the world of men.” Etta sat in on as many of these as she could, providing clarification where needed and offering encouragement and smoothing ruffled feathers when she could. 

At night, the politics were put aside. The Amazons were a joyful people on the whole, delighting in games and art and community. Etta found herself, as Diana’s consort in truth now, welcomed and comfortable in these gatherings. One night, she was even persuaded to sing a favorite of her mother’s, _ Wild Mountain Thyme _. Shaky at first, she found herself relaxing into the familiar tune. Before long, the more musical Amazons had sussed out harmonies, added drumming and stringed accompaniment on the choruses as Etta sang the verses. There was a Mediterranean aesthetic to the harmonies and rhythms, giving a freshness and vigor Etta had never imagined possible to the beloved song.

Once alone in Diana’s chambers, the new lovers explored each other with abandon, sealing and renewing their desire with each passing night. 

After two weeks, the Amazons had reached a consensus. Diana and Etta would return to the world of men, act as liaisons for the Themyscirans, returning frequently to keep the Amazons alert to any changes or dangers that might require more active involvement.

After all, the representatives of the world governments fully intended on brokering a peace between the warring factions involved in The Great War. Themyscrian presence would be required only as a precaution, now that Aries had been stopped and peace was on the horizon.

  


The night before they were to sail back to England found Etta unable to sleep. She lay restless in Diana’s arms, her stomach turning with anxiety as the hours passed. 

She’d grown so comfortable with the Amazons. To live this way, out in the open, free and happy and respected. It seemed so civilized to her now, and the thought of returning to England filled her with dread.

How could she hide the love she felt for Diana? What had seemed a matter of course to her before, an unpleasant necessity that had hardly registered on most days, now stuck in her throat like a knot of acid.

How could she possibly go back to who she had been before? 

Why should she have to, her mind asked bitterly in the silence of her thoughts. Where was the fairness of it? Where was the kind God who loved us all just as He created us? 

Did not God create women like Etta?

Was she not worthy of His love?

Here, among the ancient gods of the heathen she’d been taught were primitive and to be pitied, she was more valued and accepted than she’d ever been in England.

She felt Diana’s hand grasp her lower back, pulling her tighter into her embrace. “I don’t want to go, either,” she whispered into Etta’s hair. 

But their duty was clear.

The next day they sailed.

  


Time passes quickly in the World of Man. Themyscrian gold purchased a small house in a quiet neighborhood of London for Diana and Etta. They lived quietly, cousins to the outside world, each with her own bedroom for propriety. They alternated between both, keeping them evenly used.

Diana continued her work with the government.

Etta trained as a midwife and spent the 20s replacing her memories of death with those of new life.

The financial crisis of the 30s hit London hard, and Diana and Etta opened their home to boarders, unmarried women of a certain age who would have been unable to manage without their help. To make space, Diana and Etta moved into a single room.

Etta relinquished her job. With her garden and the house paid off and the access to Amazon gold, she was safe. And as hard as it was for a man to get a job these days, jobs for women were even harder to come by. She privately arranged with the Sister in charge of the clinic that she would continue to work, but her salary would be used to hire another midwife, particularly an older woman with a family to support. 

If their boarders suspected anything unnatural in the relationship between the “cousins,” gratitude and self-preservation kept their tongues still.

They all watched the political ascent of Adolf Hitler and Benito Mussolini with increased discomfort.

War came.

Etta volunteered with the Women’s Voluntary Service, as did all of their tenants. Diana’s skill with languages was tapped by the government. She spent her days translating intercepted messages and her nights serving humanity as the mysterious Wonder Woman.

Etta was 53 years old when the Blitz started. They’d been in touch with Themyscria only a year before, reporting on the actions of Hitler as he invaded Poland, triggering England’s entrance in the war. Diana had been after her to leave the city, a fight they regularly agreed to table in light of more pressing issues.

Diana was out the night the sirens found Etta at home alone. “Probably out chasing down a pick-pocket,” she’d muttered to herself as she hurriedly closed the drapes and turned off the lights.

It was the last thought she had before the world exploded around her.

  
  


She awoke to the sound of an engine. Etta pried her eyes open. Everything hurt. She tried to sit up, but found she could not. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes again in order to steady herself. “Where am I?” 

Probably an ambulance. That would explain the engine.

Diana’s voice came from somewhere nearby. “You must rest, Etta.”

“Diana?” What was Diana doing in an ambulance? “The house...I think it was hit.”

“You _ must _ rest, Etta. We will be there soon.”

“Be where soon?”

“Themyscira,” Diana said. “You have been injured for a very long time. We were not certain…” 

The concern in her lover’s voice broke through Etta’s confusion. “I’m okay, Diana. I’m okay.”

“You will be. The doctors have done all they can for you. But there are healers on Themyscira who can do more for you than any hospital in London.”

Etta imagined Diana knew what she was doing. After all, the Amazons had access to knowledge that had been lost to the outside world for centuries. Perhaps they had something for her pounding headache--

“Wait a minute. Are we on a ship?” Etta asked.

“We are in an airplane.”

“A what?”

“I have purchased an airplane and have learned to pilot it. It was the fastest way to get you to Themyscira.”

Etta felt her head swim at the thought. She’d never been in an airplane in her life, and here she was flying to a hidden island with an inexperienced pilot in the middle of a war! “Are you mad? What about the radar.”

“I have taken care of that. Our plane is invisible to all forms of radar thanks to the intervention of Athena.”

Well, of course. Why hadn’t she thought of that?

Reassured by the fact that they were in an _ invisible _ plane in the middle of a war piloted by an inexperienced pilot headed towards a hidden magical island of Amazon warriors, Etta Candy drifted back to sleep.

  


“I will _ not _!” Etta’s recovery, while slow, was advancing to the point where she could hold her own in an argument with Diana. Especially when Diana was being so patently unreasonable.

“It has been decided,” Diana said stubbornly. “You will remain on Themyscira for the remainder of the war. I will return to help the Allied Forces and will return to you when the war is done.”

Etta slammed her hand down on the table, sending the white and black cat, long since dubbed Iris, scrambling. Her sister, Selene, looked lazily down on the squabble then returned to her grooming ritual. “It’s _ my _ world that’s at war, Diana. You can’t expect me just to sit here in safety while you fight our battles for us.”

“You have done enough,” Diana knelt before her, a look somewhere between frustration and despair in her eyes. “You served in The Great War, you served in the Influenza Epidemic, you saved lives, you buried the dead, you brought new life into the world.” She grasped Etta’s hands in her own, holding them just this side of too tightly. “Etta, my love. You _ have _ done _ enough. _”

For the first time, Etta recognized Diana’s stubbornness for what it was. 

Fear.

It had been Diana who found her mangled body in the wreckage of their home. Diana who had run all the way to the hospital, carrying her as if she was weightless. Diana who had sat and waited to find out if Etta would survive.

Etta lifted Diana’s hand to her lips, feeling so much older than the woman before her. “Diana, petal,” she said, embracing the old endearment like a long-lost friend. “You _ knew _...I mean, we both knew that…” She found it hard to find the proper words. What was the etiquette for discussing one’s own mortality with a demigod? “Darling, we both knew that you would outlive me. I’ve come to peace with that.”

“Well, I have not.” Diana squeezed her hands. “You will live to be a very old woman. You will be revered as an elder, beloved by your sisters here on Themyscira, and you will know peace for the rest of your days.”

“Oh, Diana…”

“Please.” The pleading in Diana’s voice broke Etta’s heart. “Please, Etta. I cannot do what I must do if I am always worried about your safety. Please. _ Please _, do this for me.”

Etta Candy had spent the majority of her life knowing exactly when someone needed to bustled, coaxed or managed. She had a knack.

And at this moment, the person who needed to be managed was herself.

The truth was that Diana was more useful to the Allied cause than Etta could be. Diana was the warrior, the soldier, the spy, and the hope the Allies needed right now.

Patriotism was all fine and good, but in the end, a true patriot put the welfare of her country before all else. Before pride. Before ego. Before the fear of becoming irrelevant in a world grown increasingly indifferent to women of her age.

Etta _ knew _ there was more she could contribute, to England, to the war effort, and to Diana herself.

That was all well and good, and absolutely meaningless at this moment.

“I’ll stay,” she said softly, noting as all of the strain left her lover’s body. “I’ll stay.”

  


Time passed slowly on Themyscira.

Etta learned to be the wife of a soldier, maintaining her hope and keeping busy while Diana was off fighting the Axis forces. 

Phoebe taught her to ride.

Xanthippe helped her improve her Greek.

Hippolyta was the mother-in-law she’d never dreamed she’d have, supportive, understanding, and never afraid to kick her in the rea when she became too melancholy.

Time passed slowly.

And then, one afternoon Etta heard the horn blowing from the beach. She heard the Amazons calling out to each other, heard them laughing and shouting.

It was Eurybe who found her. “Etta! Etta, you must come immediately. Diana’s plane has been spotted.”

Etta put down her baking, wiping her hands on a towel before following after her friend. Five years on Themyscira had made her strong, and she ran quickly and surely towards the beach where Diana was landing her jet.

She heard the Amazons calling out “Diana, Diana,” long before seeing her. When she did spot her, tall and perfect, Etta put on a burst of speed to close the distance between them.

When Diana caught sight of her, she ran to Etta, lifting her off the ground and spinning her before kissing her. 

Etta clung to her, kissing any part of her she could, tears burning from her eyes as she grasped her tightly. She had to make sure, she had to convince herself this was real and not another dream born of loneliness and fear. “You’re home?”

Diana. Real, solid, with eyes that had seen more than she might be ready to share, nodded her head and kissed Etta again. “I’m home.”

  


Time passed slowly on Themyscira.

Another Amazon was dispatched to the World of Man in Diana’s place. Those who had known Diana Prince personally were few, and descriptions of the Wonder Woman were vague at best. 

Diana and Etta lived happily together, returning to Aphrodite’s Grotto to perform the ritual in earnest.

It did not rain.

Epilogue

Bruce’s words echoed through her mind like knives rattling on stone. Diana thought of his words, of Steve Trevor, of Etta, of all the people she’d lost over this past century. 

How she wished Etta was here to talk to…

She sat on a park bench, watching the lights of the city reflected in the dark waters of the river.

No, she knew what Etta would say.

Etta would tell her to buck up, to do what must be done and stop second-guessing herself. Etta would have charmed Bruce right to the tip of his bat-ears.

_ Don’t be silly, Petal. _

Etta sat beside her, bright-eyed and beautiful, all bustled up in the clothes she'd worn during the Great War, right up to the sweet flower in her smart hat.

_ We all have our jobs to do. You mustn’t let fear hold you back. _

Etta’s smile, her crinkled nose. The ginger hair curled cleverly around a round face.

It had been so long since she’d seen that face. 

Time passes slowly in the World of Man when you are alone.

_ You can do this, my love. _

Bruce was partially right. 

It was the picture of Steve Trevor that had stirred her to action, but not for the reason he thought. She’d found the picture of Steve in Etta’s things, soon after she died. With all their time together, Diana didn’t have a single picture of Etta to keep with her.

So she clung to Steve.

It was all she had left of her love.

_ Don’t be absurd, Diana. I’m always with you. And I’m so proud of you. I know you can do this. You are a miracle. I believe in you. _

As Etta faded into the night, Diana swore she could still catch her scent on the air.

She sighed, knowing what she had to do. Steppenwolf must be stopped. 

The team must be formed.

“Goodnight, Etta,” she whispered to the city lights.

The End


End file.
